Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros
The Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros was a series of attacks cunningly orchestrated by Suzie through a number of pawns in her quest to destroy the Barriers of Qualogros for her selfish profit at the cost of bringing about the inevitable massacre of hundreds of thousands of Mongolians. Prelude At some point after 1723 and before 1948, Mongolia's people suffered when an "incident" occurred that threatened to eliminate their race. The Barriers of Qualogros were constructed to prevent the problem from wiping out Mongolia, and for many years the people lived on without knowing the secret of the barriers keeping them alive. Many years later, the U.S. Government saw that the power supply of the people of Mercury was being threatened. Whereas it was merely poor maintenance on the part of the Mercurians, the government came to believe the Barriers of Qualogros was causing the problem and had outlived its use in centuries past. The government, which also wielded absolute power over Mercury's population, offered nine billion dollars, a year's supply of chocolate, and residence in the Tower of Paradise located on Mercury, all in exchange for the destruction of the barriers. Despite this, by the late 2000s the task, which many had failed in their attempts to carry out, was believed to be impossible. Born in 2003 to a somewhat wealthy family, Suzie wanted to become Roy Walltalker’s assistant, but Roy constantly rejected her. One night, as Roy was facing the criminal Laura Tye, Suzie showed up with a flight cape to help her. She flew off to get the police, not knowing that Tye had clipped a knife to her cape. Roy had to release Tye to save Suzie. Eventually, Roy was angry at the girl for meddling in his affairs and the police took her home. In a fit of rage, Suzie stopped idolizing Roy Walltalker and hated him for his actions. Eventually, Suzie became aware of the immense reward being offered for the seemingly unachievable destruction of the Barriers of Qualogros. Seeing an opportunity for immeasurable profit, Suzie resolved to destroy the barriers and obtain the fame she had been denied in her childhood. The conflict The beginning of the end To begin her quest, Suzie ran away from home and took up residence on a remote island, using many resources to build a comfortable outlet there surrounded by drones and a handful of friends from junior high. Pretending to be kind and innocent, Suzie forged alliances with numerous law enforcers to destroy the Barriers of Qualagros. During each attempt, she attempted to look as involved as possible while not actually doing any of the work, usually to astounding effect. One fatality was known to have occurred, in the superhero Troubleeater, and presumably others did not survive either. Suzie eventually became famous for surviving so many attempts on the barriers, leading to more people forging alliances with her, but over the next decade, all of their attempts ended in failure and the Barriers of Qualogros remained untouched. In the meantime, she grew a business on her island and became a successful weapons designer. She planned to leave her loyal follower Jacob Bell in charge of her business until she returned from the Tower of Paradise. Liberation of Alan Spall Suzie personally went and instructed her drones to kill the jail guards with toxic gas so they could have Alan Spall freed from prison. She departed in time to avoid breathing the toxic fumes. As the drones saw to it that Spall's death was faked, she made her way to her personal secret storage facility where they could talk in private. Once Spall was taken out of the van he had been taken in, Suzie greeted him warmly and had his handcuffs removed as a sign of friendship before inviting Spall to sit down with her and eat dinner. While Spall remained confused by the turn of events, Suzie explained that her company was interested in his talents and that she wanted his help in destroying the Barriers of Qualogros, which he could provide by building a prototype robot. Spall accepted her deal, although they agreed he needed a code name, choosing 'Mr. Reno Tutu' and proceeded to ask only in return that Suzie continuously supplied him with cigarettes. Mission to Mongolia Suzie remembered Roy Walltalker from a news website and deemed him an ideal pawn to destroy the Barriers of Qualogros, reasoning he could make up for costing her fame as a small girl, and sent for him upon discovering his location. Roy, both eager to resume his police work and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepted Suzie’s offer. When she greeted Roy aboard the Soulless Three, she told him she was over previous issues, and worked for the U.S. Government now having been personally employed to oversee attempts on the allegedly all-consuming barriers. She watched from a surveillance camera with Mr. Reno Tutu, as Roy succeeded in infiltrating the net leading to the barriers and using the nets to destroy the nets, surprising the vengeful villain. However, he was unable to break the barrier despite this. Attack on Suzie's Island Suzie joined Roy at dinner that night, explaining away her “superior’s” absence as him liking anonymity, and explaining that she’s drawn to him due to an attraction to power (though in reality, Mr. Reno Tutu was her situational ally, not her master). The dinner was interrupted by the ghost of an angry superhero named Troubleeater come to avenge his death. Roy and Suzie brilliantly repelled him by testing the potency of Roy's mutated test tube with Suzie's serum, and they successfully repelled Troubleeater. However, minutes later Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley entered the room, having been possessed by Troubleeater in advance. After a brief but violent skirmish, the reinforcements were subdued, and Suzie modified their memories to throw them off balance. Roy and Suzie stayed in the base for two days afterwards. While they were there, Mr. Reno Tutu told them that the guards at the base were safe, though Suzie was disconcerted when Roy nearly recognized him as Alan Spall and claimed he was dead as most people had been led to believe. Afterwards, Roy returned home and Suzie returned to her affairs. Preparing for war Soon after Roy Walltalker departed, Bryce Yearsley, whom was unaffected by Suzie's beam, brought Jeremiah back to Suzie's base. Suzie brought Jeremiah into an antechamber and freed him of the ghost's possession, and Bryce sadly told her Jeremiah may be in this ward for life. Terrified, they agreed to do what they could for Soule. The following day, Suzie began contemplating the destruction of the nets and upgraded the Basketball and began focusing on putting money into smashing walls instead of dealing with obstacles. Return of Roy Walltalker When Roy returned to Suzie's island, the robot defeated Roy and Suzie arrived, declaring herself to be Roy’s nemesis. Suzie, in a fit of rage, accidentally tossed Roy over a cliff with her artificial telekinesis, causing the hero to land in a river. After tossing a bomb into the water, Suzie sent a robot probe after him to confirm that he was dead. Roy managed to escape from the probe by hiding behind the corpse of a late hero and activist. Roy Walltalker snuck into Suzie’s hideout and infiltrated her computer and discovered elements of Suzie’s plot. Unfortunately, due to a tracking device, Roy was caught and held in a high-security trap and torture device. When Suzie learned that an aircraft was coming to the island, she assumed her prisoner had sent reinforcements. When Roy denied any involvement, she sent missiles to destroy the plane, not knowing that it was in fact the Walltalker family. Even though the missiles hit their mark, the family survived and swam to the island. There, Janice Walltalker was able to break Roy out of Suzie’s prison. Meanwhile, Suzie launched a rocket carrying the highly capable Basketball 10000 to the city of Orem to wreck it, using an artificial cave as the exhaust tube for the rocket. Suzie then returned to the grounds and managed to recapture the family. While sitting out on the balcony, Suzie was contacted by Mr. Reno Tutu, who told her their deal was off and he was shutting down the Basketball prototype. Enraged, Suzie hung up on him, only to realize he was standing just behind the door. As two drones descended on the scene and began taking things Mr. Reno Tutu carried, Mr. Reno Tutu remained calm and silent as Suzie yelled. Suzie told Mr. Reno Tutu that she was now heading to Utah to initiate her plans regardless of her interference and confidently left her former henchman with her drones to watch over him, leaving for Utah. Battle of Mongolia The Basketball arrived and began drilling into the barrier, making good progress while Suzie gleefully watched. However, they were confronted by Reba Silo Walltalker. Suzie, briefly calling off the prototype, furiously confessed that she knew the barriers were not truly harming Mercury's power supply and they were essential to the welfare of all in Mongolia since an incident the PROM (Program for the Relocation of Mutants) had tried to cover up. As Reba admonished her for her selfishness, Suzie laughed as he noted that Reba was unarmed and ordered the Basketball to destroy her, not wanting any witnesses to the true purpose of the barriers. While Reba was attempting to escape from the Basketball, Suzie attempted to escape. However, Roy and Janice Walltalker had just arrived and Janice managed to shoot her out of the sky. Suzie's helicopter smashed into a building and she was knocked unconscious. She remained unconscious during the Walltalkers’ battle and woke just as the robot was defeated spectacularly; destroying her plans of glory and infuriating her. Binoculars, who had recorded the confrontation between Suzie and Reba, played back his favorite part to reveal Suzie's confession to President Mandy Jinks as well as a group of governors as Suzie watched in bewilderment. Duel in the Walltalker House Her plans of glory foiled, Suzie flew to Utah and broke into the Walltalkers’ home and attempted to kidnap their baby, Jackson, to be her sidekick and protege, as she had been denied in her own youth. The family arrived just as she was preparing to leave, and she suspended them and slammed them into a table. She then bound them, leaving only Roy untied and taunting him, asking if a boxing match with his robots was exactly what he'd wanted. She proceeded to force Roy into a duel, agreeing that the loser promised to surrender entirely. Suzie overwhelmed Roy by channeling eglorium through her robot, E-2's, arms, but a determined Roy retaliated and overwhelmed E-2, causing it to turn on Suzie. Suzie was crushed to death, ending her reign of terror on the Walltalkers and avenging the other supers she led to their deaths. Aftermath Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' References Category:Wars Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall events